Ethanol is an energy source which is particularly attractive because it can be utilized with little waste. In addition, ethanol derived from living organisms is an attractive alternative to petroleum based fuels because it is a renewable resource.
A number of alternatives for the production of ethanol from living organisms have been investigated using microorganisms.
The production of ethanol by microorganisms has, in large part, been investigated using the yeast Saccharomyces and bacteria Zymomonas, which is a facultative anaerobic. Both of these microorganisms contain the genetic information to produce enzymes pdc and adh, which enzymes are used to produce ethanol from pyruvate, a product of the glycolytic pathway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,455 to Muller et al. describes a continuous process in which an aqueous slurry of carbohydrate polymer particles, such as starch granules and/or cellulose chips, fibres, etc., are acidified with a strong inorganic acid to form a fermentable sugar. The fermentable sugar is then fermented to ethanol with at least two strains of Saccaromyces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,765 to Chibata et al. describes a method of producing ethanol in a high concentration by using an immobilized Saccharomyces or Zymomonas and a nutrient culture broth containing a fermentative sugar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,058 to Arcuri et al. describes a new strain of Zymomonas mobilis which is used to produce ethanol by placing the microorganism in a continuous reactor column and passing a stream of aqueous sugar through said column.
PCT Application WO/88/09379 to Hartley et al. describes the use of facultative anaerobic thermophilic bacteria strains which produce ethanol by fermenting a wide range of sugars, including cellobiose and pentoses. These bacteria strains contain a mutation in lactate dehydrogenase. As a result, these strains which would normally produce lactate under anaerobic conditions, produce ethanol instead.
In addition, Escherichia coli has been genetically altered to produce ethanol by inserting the genetic material encoding for the adh and pdc enzymes using the pLOI295 plasmid. The genetic material encoding the pdc enzyme was isolated from Zymomonas mobilis. This altered Escherichia coli produces ethanol; however, it still requires a variety of organic substrates for bacterial metabolism and growth. (Ingram, et al. (1987), "Genetic Engineering of Ethanol Production in Escherichia coli" (Appl. Environ Microbiol. 53: 2420-2425)
All of the above prior art describe microorganisms which utilize a carbohydrate/sugar substrate to produce ethanol. As such, these processes are costly because a feed substrate of carbohydrates/sugars is required in order for the microorganisms to be able to produce ethanol. Hence, the cost of these systems is a deterrent to the refinement and scale up of such systems for the production of ethanol.
It is highly desirable to find a microorganism which can effectively produce ethanol wherein said microorganism requires minimal feed substrate.